


A Wicked Surprise

by mammonrights



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Spanking, Tail Sex, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammonrights/pseuds/mammonrights
Summary: Solomon wants your attention, but you seem too preoccupied with the demon brothers. So, he hatches up a plan to level the playing field.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 235





	A Wicked Surprise

Solomon, ever observant, noticed the way you seemed captured by the brothers in their demon forms. You always wanted to touch their horns or their tails, play with their wings. Not that he'd like to admit it, but he felt a twinge of jealousy seeing your affections all spent on them. 

He couldn't  _ technically  _ compete with the natural demons, but that doesn't mean the sorcerer doesn't have some tricks up his sleeves. He just might have a surprise just for you… 

It started small, little gestures to make sure he had your attention. He tried to be by your side when you two were with the brothers, or with Simeon. You didn’t think much of it at first, just that as humans, Solomon wanted to be closer. 

But then you noticed the way you were thinking about him more often. If you were going anywhere, you thought to invite him. You’re not sure when it happened, but you found yourself wanting to know more about him, wanting to be closer to him. Solomon always seemed too unapproachable, which is a really wild thought considering the fact you were currently living with seven  _ actual  _ demons. But that didn’t stop you from thinking about him. 

Solomon’s plan was finally finished, he had everything he needed to give you a night you wouldn’t ever forget. It was now or never, so he pulled out his D.D.D and decided to shoot his shot.

S:  _ Hello, dear. Care to join me for a date later? There's somewhere I'd love to take you.  _

Your D.D.D went off, but Solomon's name at the top of the message took you by surprise. He wanted to take you somewhere? Your heart fluttered softy at the idea. 

MC:  _ Me? You're sure you're not looking for someone else?  _

  
  


S:  _ Nope, you're exactly who I was looking for. Can I meet you outside in an hour? I'll be by the front gate.  _

Staring at the text, your heart races. Only an hour to get ready? You panic thinking about what to wear. Is this a date? Like a real date? You decide to text Asmo, who appears at your door moments later. "A date with Solomon? Ooh, how lucky are you!" He giggles, pushing open the door to your closet. You sigh as he tosses different outfits together for you to pick. 

"But like… is it a  _ date?  _ Or is he just saying that as like, we're gonna hang out?" Asmo senses the panic in your voice, and frowns. "Honey, don't think too far into it then. He wants to hang out! He only hangs out with me when he needs something from me…" He says with an eye roll. That makes you laugh, the thought of Solomon summoning Asmo for some stupid little task he could easily do himself. 

Asmo tosses you a dress, 'flirty but not sexual' he describes it as. "Have fuuun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Asmo says with a wink. You raise an eyebrow at his statement. "Are there any actual things you wouldn't do? That's pretty broad…" Amso lets out a laugh as he leaves the room. "That's the point, dear!" 

Left alone in your room now, dressed and ready, you watch the clock. Ten minutes… Should you go now? You don't want to seem too eager, but you can't wait any longer. Slipping on your shoes, you sneak out the doors. The other brothers didn't need to know where you were going… Solomon stands at the front gates with a smirk and a bouquet of flowers. "My, don't you clean up nice? I'm glad I brought flowers to match that pretty outfit." He reaches for your hand, pressing a soft kiss to your skin.

Your cheeks burn at the gesture. "What, this? It's nothing… Where are you taking me, oh mystery man?" You ask with a quiet giggle as Solomon hands you the flowers. "Go run these inside, and then I'll show you. No point in telling you, that'd ruin the whole mystery." He chuckles.

You run in, throwing the flowers in water before returning. Solomon offers his arm and you take it happily. He leads you through the Devildom, showing you sights that you doubt some of these demons even know about. It was a beautiful night, getting to connect with Solomon like this. 

"Now, I have one more thing to show you." Solomon turns to face you as you arrive by the doors of Purgatory Hall. He leans in, almost like he's about to kiss you but stops short. "I have to ask if you'll follow me to my bedroom… I know, first date and all but I promise I'll make it worth your while." He speaks slowly, close enough that his lips brush your ear. 

A shudder runs down your spine, judgement screaming that you should just let him walk you home but you can't help but to be curious. What  _ exactly  _ did he want to show you? Knowing Solomon, it could be any number of different things, all of them sparking interest deep within you. Biting your lip and throwing caution to the wind, you nod your head. "Lead the way." You smile at him, cheeks a lovely shade of pink. 

Solomon chuckles. "Ah, good girl... Follow me." His words make excitement spread through your body, the unknown 'surprise' setting you ablaze already. Solomon leads you to his room, opening the door and letting you walk in first. You look around, seeing books upon books and paper with all sorts of sigils and other odd things. Seems pretty much like you'd expect his room to look. "Make yourself as comfortable as you'd like, this may take me a few minutes." 

Solomon gestures to his bed, an arrogant smile on his face. You bite your lip, head screaming for you to turn around but instead, you take a seat at the edge of his bed. "Feel free to watch, I do  _ so  _ enjoy an audience." Your mouth feels dry as you oblige, eyes glued to him as he starts speaking a language you couldn't hope to understand. There's a gust of wind, a flash of light and you lock eyes with Solomon in the middle of it. 

Something sinister glows in his eyes, the usual grey color flashing with a pop of light and a permanent smirk plastered on his face. Your thighs squeeze together subconsciously, the sight  _ far  _ more arousing than you'd care to admit. Before you're even sure of what you saw, there's something coming between your knees to push your legs apart. The sudden touch has you letting out a gasp, and then your eyes finally comprehend what has just happened in front of you. 

Solomon stands in front of you, yet he's almost unrecognizable. There are two thin, pointy horns protruding through his messy white hair, and then you realized that his  _ tail _ was what pushed your legs apart. "Solomon, what-" Your eyes widen as he puts the tip of his newly conjured tail against your lips. "Like it? He asks confidently. "It's not completely legit, and it'll wear off in a few hours but I feel that's enough time to test out some theories I've had lately." 

You flushed under his gaze. "What kind of theories?" You ask timidly as you feel Solomon's tail snake its way up your leg. "Just a theory that the brothers in demon form make you wet." He smirks, such a bold statement rolling off his tongue as if it were a simple greeting. You try to find your words but nothing of substance forms. "Solomon, I don't- What do you- no!" You shake your head quickly " _ And,  _ my theory that your innocent little face hides a dirty, dirty mind…" He whispers, sliding the tip of his tail across your jaw. 

"Solomon, get to the point…" Your breath comes out shaky as his tail slowly moves down your chest, if it were sharper, you're sure it'd cut straight through your dress. "Can I test my theories? You have every right to tell me to fuck off, we can just share a slightly awkward memory.  _ Or _ I can blow your mind and we can share an  _ amazing  _ memory..." That was surprisingly convincing… Once again, you let go of your caution and nod. 

"Fine, but you better  _ actually  _ blow my mind…" Solomon needs to hear no more, he slips the tail down to your waist, wrapping it around you, tugging you to your feet and into his arms. He shows a surprising amount of coordination, maybe he’s practiced being able to use his hands and tail at the same time. How long has he been planning this? Your thoughts are interrupted by Solomon’s lips pressing against yours, hands gripping your waist to keep you close. His tail slowly inches up your back, you can feel Solomon trying to drag down the zipper of your dress but he’s just barely missing it. 

He growls against your lips, getting far too frustrated with not being able to see the zipper. Instead, he’s flipping you around and tugging it reluctantly with his hands. You’ll be lucky if the dress will zip back up when you eventually have to go home… After your dress is removed, he gives you a push so your torso falls flat onto the bed. The angle has you perking your ass up in the pretty lace panties you wore. 

"My apologies, darling… Maybe I'm not as skilled with this thing as I thought. I'll replace the dress." You feel his hand, no, his tail slide up your exposed back, accidentally snapping the hooks of your bra off. "Oops again." He chuckles while his hands move to your ass, each hand grabbing a cheek. 

"Did you wear these pretty panties for me or were you going home to one of them? Hmm?" Solomon gives your ass a quick smack, causing a gasp to leave your mouth. " _ Answer me _ ." He says, tone demanding your response. "They're for you…" You breathe, a flush spreading over your body. "I guess you don't mind if I  _ keep  _ them, will you? I mean, they're for  _ me _ after all." You can hear the smirk in his voice.

Solomon's tail moves between your legs, rubbing you through the lace. He shudders before letting out a dark chuckle. "That's what I thought, I bet you wanna know what this tail feels like  _ all the way  _ inside." You shift uncomfortably, embarrassment running through you as his statement was more correct than you want to admit. "Tell me you want it, admit that you really are a dirty little whore." You whimper, his harsh words sending an unexpected chill down your spine. The wet spot on your panties only worsens. 

"Solomon, please-" You start but are cut off by the whip of his tail against your ass. "Ah ah, only respectable members or society can call me by my name." He chuckles darkly. " _ You,  _ my filthy little pet, will call me master. Understood?" You didn't know Solomon could speak like this, so unfiltered and  _ mean  _ but his words were fogging your head as you throbbed between your legs. Every word had you dripping. Another smack comes across your skin, making you cry out as pain and pleasure mingle. 

"Answer me when I talk to you." His fingers tangle in your hair and he tugs  _ hard _ , bringing your head up. The moan you let slip was more than just a little embarrassing, the way you sounded so desperate already. “Yes, master.” You gasp, Solomon taking advantage of your open mouth to slip the tip of his tail between your lips. He shudders as you choke around it, the odd feeling of warmth around the new appendage making his cock twitch. 

“ _ God.  _ You’re really sucking my fucking tail, huh? You really do have no shame.” He lets out a breathy laugh. “My expectations have been exceeded, my darling. How many more surprises are you going to show me tonight?” Solomon hums, tugging your panties down your legs while still slowly fucking your mouth with his tail. 

Removing his tail, he listens to you gasp to catch your breath. He only gives you a second to relax before his tail is sliding through your slick folds, causing you to whimper. It was an odd sensation, the texture of his tail far different than anything you’ve felt before. “You’re  _ so  _ wet, it’s almost laughable how wet you got from taking my tail in your mouth. Want it in here as well, whore?” He teases your entrance, lightly pushing into your warmth. 

"Let me hear you say it." He whispers in your ear, still just teasing you with the tip. "P-please, master… I want you to fuck me with your tail." You groan as you feel him push his tail further inside, stretching your walls. Solomon lets out a shaky breath above you, feeling far more sensitive than he was expecting. He says something under his breath, you assume some sort of spell but before you can ask about it, there's an intense wave of pleasure flowing through your body.

He keeps adding more, pushing further than you’ve ever felt anything inside you before. Your body trembles as you try to take it impossibly further, you can feel it pressing against your cervix and it _hurts_ so good. “That’s a good whore, look how much you can take. How much more, do you think?” Solomon tests the waters, pressing harder but he’s met with a painful cry falling from your lips. He doesn’t want to _break_ you, so he pulls back. 

You're completely caught off guard when your orgasm rips through you, body clenching around his tail and causing Solomon to groan. "C'mere, put that mouth to good use.” He flips your body around so you’re facing him, letting you slip from the bed and onto your knees. You don’t know when he undressed but he stands in front of you, cock hard and begging for attention. 

He's still shallowly fucking you with his tail while his fingers tangle in your hair. "I bet you that I can get you to cum again while you suck my cock with those pretty lips." Solomon smirks down at your flushed cheeks. He gives your hair a tug towards his cock and you open your mouth. 

Solomon lets out a pleasured sigh as your mouth wraps around him, his grip on your hair helping him push you to take more. He can feel you struggling to keep from gagging, tears falling from your eyes. “Good girl.” He shudders, tugging your mouth off his cock to hear you gasp for air. 

With an endurance spell, Solomon could go all night, but he’s holding off on it for now. He doesn’t necessarily want to  _ completely  _ break you tonight. He’s still lazily fucking you with his tail, hearing your whimpers as it brushes against that sweet spot. “Up on the bed.” Solomon commands, removing his tail just as you were about to cum again. You whine in protest, his tail wrapping around your waist to help you stand. 

Solomon leads forward, you expect he’s going to kiss you but instead he wraps a hand around your throat. “Don’t be greedy.” He growls, your gasps cut off as he tightens his grip. “You cum when I allow it.” Letting go of your neck, he lets you fall back onto the bed. You look up at him, wide eyes and tear stained cheeks. He’s never seen you look so beautiful. “Y-yes, master..” You shiver.

He presses a quick kiss to your forehead, one hand sneaking between your legs. Sliding two fingers easily inside and curling them perfectly, you let out a desperate moan. “That’s it, sing pretty for me and cum on my fingers.” He breathes next to your ear, gently nibbling your earlobe. His tail teasingly flicks your clit, crying out as your orgasm washes over you moments later. Solomon’s fingers pump in and out as your walls squeeze around them, his patience starting to wear thin. 

He wants to tease you some more, make you cum again but he’s  _ dying  _ to feel you squeezing around his cock like you just were on his fingers. “Good girl…” He whispers, pulling out his fingers. Solomon takes a second to tease the head of his cock at your entrance, groaning when he feels your juices already soaking him. 

Solomon’s hands dig into your hips while he pushes in, holding you steady. Your moan is purely lewd, your whole body feels like you’re on fire as he spreads your walls. He takes a moment to just enjoy the feeling of you, warm and tight around him before he starts moving his hips. 

You mewl underneath him, back arching as he starts fucking you in earnest. His tail slides up your torso, flicking your nipples before moving up to wrap around your neck. He’s squeezing just enough to where your head is spinning, face turning a light shade of red. “You like that? Such a good slut, taking my cock while I choke you with this tail.” Solomon shudders, lifting your hips up to pound you at a better angle. 

Your moan is quiet and breathless, panting as much as you can with his tail tight around you. He can tell your face is getting too red so he lets his tail slip from your neck, he doesn’t want you to actually pass out. He replaces his tail with gentle kisses to your red skin to soothe it while he slides his tail down to play with your clit again. “Dirty girl, cum again for me.” Solomon groans, plunging his cock deeper in with every thrust. 

You can’t help it when you moan, you cry out his name. “S-solomon!” Clenching around his cock, you manage to cum once more. Your body shakes as Solomon fucks you through it, he’s breathing hard against your neck as he tries not to immediately cum but you’re so tight around him. 

“Fuck, gonna cum, princess. Milk my cock like a good slut.” Solomon moans, teeth sinking into your neck as he starts to cum, shooting his seed deep inside. You can feel him filling you, whimpering at just how dirty it felt. He stays still for a moment afterwards, breathing hard against your skin before he finally pulls out. 

Solomon falls to the side of you, tail wrapping around you to pull you onto his chest. “You okay?” He asks softly, personality reverting back to the more reserved person you knew. You smile lazily, moving your head enough to be considered a nod. “Do you need anything? I didn’t go overboard, did I?” Solomon brushes your hair to the side, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “”M okay.” You breathe. 

Rubbing your back, Solomon keeps you close. “Y’know… This little spell of mine still has some time left. Round two?” He asks with a smirk. “Oh, and don’t forget the plethora of endurance spells I know.” You let out a tired giggle when he uses his tail to play with your hair. “Give me a second, jeez. I’ve never been fucked like that before in my life and you’re ready for more? What have I gotten myself into?” 

Solomon laughs. “You’ve stumbled into something wonderful, my dear. That’s what. If you want to rest, you can. I can always walk you home later.” You can sense his hesitation when he mentions you leaving, but you’ll have to go at some point before class tomorrow. “Just wanna lay here for a minute.” You reply, listening to his heartbeat as you lay on his chest. 

“So.. My theories were right.” Solomon teases, earning a gentle slap on his arm from you. “Can I ask if this can continue? I know I’m not a demon or anything, but don’t underestimate my skills.” You ponder his question for a moment. “Yeah, I think I’d like if this continues… And I never underestimated you, Solomon.” He feels his heart skip a beat at your gentle words. 

“Get some rest, I’ll take care of you.” Solomon whispers. You trust his words, letting your eyes slip shut. The last thing you remember was feeling the gentle touch of his lips to your head before you drift off for a quick nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a JOURNEY to write and literally no one asked for it but I am a whore for one mystery sorcerer so..... here ya go. 
> 
> mammonrights.tumblr.com my reqs are open and i post most of my things on there!


End file.
